Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash
by SatoKasu4ever
Summary: A series of Phineas and Ferb one-shots centering around different christmas songs. *Based on the Pokemon Christmas Bash CD.*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_ Hola! Fan Fictioners of the web, Christmas style! So since it is so close to Christmas, here is my attempt at a Christmas story. "The Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash." This idea just popped into my head as I was listening to the 'Pokémon Christmas Bash' album on YouTube. So voila! I present a series of one-shot, songfics surrounding each song on the Cd.

Casting will be as followed….

Phineas will be Ash

Isabella will be Misty

Ferb…. Brock

Perry…. Pikachu

Dr. Doofenshmirtz… Team Rocket

Monogram…. Professor Oak

And other Phineas and Ferb characters as possible extras. So enjoy! First song posted up soon!

**Preview: **Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella celebrate a 'Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash.' Including Doofenshmirtz, Perry and others.

Carpe Diem, Catch 'em all, a merry Christmas pokedigifan123-awesomeJ is outta here!


	2. A Rockin' Christmas Bash

**Disclaimer: ****I'm only going to say this once all fic. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I also don't own the Pokémon Christmas Bash CD. I will probably get the CD for Christmas though.**

_**Told ya I'd be back. Here is the first song.**_

* * *

><p>T'was the day before Christmas and all throughout Danville, children and adults were hustling through the streets, doing some last minute Christmas shopping.<p>

_Christmas a time of year_

_For peace on earth and to spread good cheer_

_A bash, a rockin' party_

_Filled with fun, where the laughter is hearty_

_It's the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_With Doofenshmirtz, Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas_

_So without further adieu_

_Here's a Phineas and Ferb holiday greeting for you_

In the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas and Ferb built an authentic log cabin, and they were going to Christmas in it.

_Who's that agent _

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent _

_Doofenshmirtz, Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas_

_Who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent _

_Agent D: Bark, bark, bark_

Ferb slowly uncurled a roll of lights; he was preparing to decorate the outside of their log cabin. He was all set to hang up the lights; Christmas was going to be awesome. _'Although why am I excited to spend Christmas in a cabin with Phineas and Isabella' _he thought.

_Ferb: I'm Ferb, with a verse_

_Kicking off this Christmas with a bang_

_Two things on my list ain't many_

_A kiss from Vanessa and fireside girl Gretchen_

_Santa please with you Ho Ho Ho _

_Put them both under the mistletoe _

_Ferb's kicking it and it's a gas_

_Everyone: at the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Ferb: Ferb's kicking it and it's a gas_

_Everyone: who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Agent D: bark, bark, bark_

Isabella, the lovely preteen girl from across the street, was in the process of decorating their tree. She hung a delicate ball on the closest branch, while nearby Pinky ran around her feet, trying to play with anything he could. Isabella giggled "Oh Pinky." Isabella glanced around the tree, at the young red-haired Inventor; Phineas, her best friend, and boy was she ecstatic to spend Christmas with him. _'This Christmas hopefully I'll tell him' _she thought happily.

_Isabella: I'm Isabella I got Pinky with me_

_We're having fun decorating the tree_

_With a twist on deck the halls _

_We got a Christmas tree full of popcorn balls_

_Hey Santa it you're really listening _

_My wish list has only one thing _

_Just give me one dance with Phineas_

_Everyone: at the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Isabella: just give me one dance with Phineas_

_Everyone: who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Agent D: bark, bark, bark_

At the other end of the cabin, Phineas turned around to see Isabella staring at him; she then busied herself with a Christmas ball. Phineas blushed he'd never understand how her looking so cute could influence him like that. He shook his head; he'll figure it out this Christmas '_I can't wait for Christmas.' _He thought as he hung another stocking.

_Phineas: I'm Phineas here with Perry - Merry Christmas_

_Perry: Gggggg_

_Phineas: happy new year too_

_The holidays wouldn't be the same_

_Without roasting chestnuts on a open flame_

_Santa can you help me go faster_

_To become a great inventor_

_Gotta invent it all down to the last_

_Everyone: at the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent _

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Phineas: gotta invent it all down to the last_

_Everyone: who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Agent D: bark, bark, bark_

Meanwhile across town at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. D was also decking out his home for the Christmas season. Contrary to what everyone at the O.W.C.A. would think, he wasn't planning on doing evil this year, it would be best for everyone, mainly Perry the Platypus if the Christmas season was spent with family. He was evil, not mean he wasn't going to rob Perry of that.

_Doof: DEI's doing something shocking _

_This year I'm going to fill your stocking _

_Take a break from causing trouble_

_Heinz Doofenshmirtz! And make that double_

_I thought I change my ways _

_And be nice on Christmas day._

_DEI's having a blast _

_Everyone: at the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Ferb: it's Ferb_

_Isabella: Isabella_

_Phineas: and Phineas_

_Everyone: who's that agent_

_Doof: DEI's having a blast_

_Everyone: who's that agent_

_F, I, P, and Doof: happy holidays from the Phineas and Ferb cast_

The gang then stood in front of the log cabin. Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb stared up at the decorated cabin, and with the flick of a switch, Ferb turned on the lights. The cabin lit up with strings and strings of lights.

_Who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Perry: Ggggg_

_Agent D: bark, bark, bark_

The cabin looked beautiful; it was covered with clear, blue, red, and green lights. All covering every square inch of roof and front of the cabin.

_Who's that agent_

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Perry: Ggggg_

_Agent D: bark, bark, bark_

"Ohhh..." Isabella said in awe, as she turned to her friends and smiled. She had a feeling this would be the best Christmas ever.

_Who's that agent _

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Perry: Ggggg_

_Agent D: bark, bark, bark_

Phineas turned to Isabella and smiled. This year hopefully they'd have the best Christmas ever. Ferb looked at his two friends and smiled _'maybe this year'_ he thought

_Who's that agent _

_At the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Bash_

_Who's that agent_

_Perry: Ggggg_

_Agent D: bark, bark, bark_

All three friends knew the same thing. "This will be the best Christmas ever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Song 1 complete. Hope you enjoyed, there is plenty more where this came from. So stay tuned, next update tomorrow.**_

_**For those of you wondering the only P&F characters who will act as a Pokémon character are those who have a song on the CD, so Carl won't be Tracey as he doesn't sing any song. Sorry to disappoint, the main characters in this fic are Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Doof, Perry, and a little Monogram.**_

_**Preview: **__**Monogram, Perry, and Phineas give a special gift to Santa a "Platypus"**_

_**Carpe Diem, catch'em all, and a Merry Christmas Pokedigifan123-awesomeJ is outta here!**_


End file.
